


a burden shared

by Shadaras



Series: Drabbles [19]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Obi-Wan brings Anakin to the Guardians of the Whills.
Relationships: Chirrut Îmwe/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Baze Malbus
Series: Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835029
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	a burden shared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



Chirrut greets Obi-Wan with a hug fit to snap his back and a kiss soft on his bearded cheek. “Obi-Wan! It’s been too long.”

“I missed you too.” Chirrut still smells of sandstone, salt, and sweat. Obi-Wan pulls back regretfully; he can’t bury his face in Chirrut’s neck right now. “Where’s Baze?”

“He didn’t listen to me when I said we’d have visitors, so he has a shift in the catacombs.”

Obi-Wan sighs; Chirrut and Baze never shine so bright when apart. “Chirrut, this is my padawan. Say hello, Anakin.”

“Hello,” Anakin says, bright-eyed and clearly fascinated. “I didn’t know Obi-Wan had friends outside the Jedi.”

Chirrut’s wounded look speaks volumes, and he begins telling stories of their teenage escapades as they enter the Temple. Obi-Wan trails behind, smiling at how entranced Anakin is. He’ll pay for those stories later, but for now he’d rather the child have his joy.

Anakin is half-asleep by the time dinner’s over. Obi-Wan guides him to the guest rooms and leaves him to rest there; he’ll be safe, and he’ll need his rest to join the Guardians’ initiate training—especially since they begin before the dawn bells.

Obi-Wan himself finds his way to Chirrut and Baze’s quarters. They’re sparsely but warmly decorated with soft rugs, hand-stitched blankets, and a wall arrayed with Baze’s well-kept weapons and Chirrut’s array of staves.

As soon as he enters the unlocked room, Obi-Wan is enveloped by strong arms. “It’s good to be back,” he says, relaxing into Baze’s hold. “So much has happened.”

Baze kisses his forehead. “Tell us.”

From the bed, Chirrut adds, “Share your burdens, my dear.”

By the time Obi-Wan explains how he began teaching a padawan, they’re all tangled up on the bed, and Obi-Wan feels more at peace than he has in years.


End file.
